Souffles de vie
by Lysa
Summary: Quelques souffles de deux vies opposées. (Série de ficlets écrite pour la ZervisWeek 2015.)
1. Univers Alternatif

L'adolescente s'assit sur son lit d'un air découragé, il était actuellement 8h du soir, elle avait une dissertation de 4 pages à rendre pour le lendemain et bien évidemment elle n'avait pas écrit une lettre.

" **Je n'y arriverai jamais "** gémit-elle.

Des amis à ses parents devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre et sa mère, aimante des bonnes manières, exigeait que sa fille soit présente jusqu'à son couvre-feu. Elle passa ses mains blanches sur son visage enfantin et releva ses cheveux blonds au dessus de son front, elle se dirigea vers son sac de cours et sortit la feuille sur laquelle aurait déjà dû s'afficher des centaines de mots. Lorsqu'elle eut lu le sujet, son moral tomba encore plus bas que l'impossible :

" _Racontez une expérience fascinante "_

Elle soupira d'ennui, cette phrase ne l'inspirait pas du tout. Une expérience fascinante ? Autant lui demander de raconter sa naissance. Désespérée elle s'allongea complètement sur le sol et fixa le plafond avec une concentration étrange. Espérer, ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus pour l'écrire lui semblait demander la lune à son professeur à cheval sur la ponctualité. Il ne lui restait plus que trois solutions : passer une nuit blanche pour écrire quelque chose de totalement faux, se prétendre malade et disposer de la soirée pour le faire ou quémander un peu de temps à son dragon d'instructeur.

La sonnette retentit faisant sursauter la jeune fille, " Déjà ? ", elle opta pour la première option, espérant que son absence convint sa mère de sa maladie.

" **MAVIS ! "** cria une voix.

L'adolescente eut un sursaut de frayeur, elle ne se voyait pas du tout jouer les souffrantes devant 5 personnes, de plus devant son père qui ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer qu'elle paraissait en pleine forme moins d'une heure avant. La blonde se leva sans grande motivation et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, elle l'ouvrit et se figea net.

Devant l'encadrement, se trouvait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, plutôt grand. Ses cheveux noirs encadrait son visage avec mouvement et un épis se dressait sur sa tête lui donnant un air coiffé/décoiffé, ses yeux noirs de jais semblaient hermétiques à toute émotion et sages, ses traits fins lui donnait un petit côté enfantin nota l'adolescente. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'inconnu, un sourire tranquille comme un fleuve un jour de soleil.

" **Ta mère m'envoie te chercher, je suis le fils de Marta, je ne sais pas si elle t'a parlé de moi "**

La jeune fille ne pipa mot, tous ses membres restaient définitivement figés. Elle ne pouvait quitter des yeux ce garçon qui possédait une présence folle, même si une centaine de personnes se trouvait là, la blonde était sûre que tous les regards seraient portés vers lui.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et y perdit son esprit, elle se noya dans ses yeux si profonds et se sentit flotter dans l'ombre des ses iris. Elle voyait un monde, de branches, de feuilles même d'eau dans ces tâches noires si particulières. Et surtout, elle s'y voyait, elle voyait une fille, petite, blonde, plate, avec de grands yeux verts comme l'herbe mouillée. Une fille qui le dévisageait avec attention, gênée, elle baissa les yeux et rougit fortement.

" **Zeref "** dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle prit cette main, releva la tête et regarda de nouveau ses yeux, le monde avait disparu, telle une chimère. Elle bredouilla à son tour :

" **Mavis "**


	2. Passé

**Deuxième jour de la Zervis Week, je sens que je vais avoir du mal à tenir le rythme...mais bon, je vous laisse avec ce ficlet plutôt court**

* * *

Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, la seule chose qui ne mourrait pas à son contact. Et il en profitait, de cette dernière chose qui ne tomberait pas après sa rencontre, il s'extasiait à chaque brise qui le frôlait. Il rêvait, rêvait à ce passé qui aurait pu différer, rêvait à des actions différentes, rêvait à une autre vie.

Y pouvait-il quelque chose ? Sûrement. Pouvait-il y changer quelque chose ? Bien sûr que non. Le passé était passé, et rien ne pouvait le modifier, même lui. D'autres avaient essayer, avaient réussi, mais lui savait qu'il ne pourrait rien. Aussitôt serait-il entré en contact avec quelqu'un des temps ancien, que cette personne serait morte comme toutes les personnes autour.

Il avait défier les dieux, et quels dieux ! Ceux qui avaient laissé son petit frère trépassé alors qu'il n'avait pas vécu. Quels dieux faisaient ça ? Quels dieux pouvaient laisser un si petit être partir ? Alors ils les avaient défier.

Ils avait tenté de le faire revenir par tous les moyens, inventant mille et une façon de lui redonner vie. Échanger son corps avec celui d'un autre, remonter le temps et bien d'autres… Son insolence lui avait valu cette malédiction qui le rongeait de l'intérieur tel un cancer, qui lui collait à la peau depuis des centaines d'années. S'en débarrasser ? Impossible. Et puis, cette « maladie » lui avait donné quelque chose d'inestimable qu'on avait refusé à son frère, le temps.

Il l'avait pris, ce temps. Il avait créé des monstres, des démons pour le tuer. Jusqu'à créé le « Démon Ultime », celui qui pourrait mettre fin à ses jours comme l'indiquait son nom : E.N.D.

Un démon, à qui il avait donné vie, ou plutôt redonné vie puisqu'il était fait à partir d'un corps à l'origine mort, un corps qui signifiait bien plus pour lui que pour les autres : le corps de son propre frère.

Une ironie du sort sûrement, il avait réussi à faire renaître son propre sang pour le faire couler à nouveau. Une farce en quelque sorte, par les mêmes dieux qui l'avaient abandonné.

Voilà pourquoi malgré tout, il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait, tous ses péchés l'avait mené à son objectif. Qu'importe, les obstacles franchit, et les morts, il savait que sinon il n'y serait jamais arrivé.

Et puis il l'avait rencontré, elle. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux verts, sa robe virevoltante, ses petites ailettes, sa bonne humeur, son sourire, son amour. Parce qu'il l'avait aimé, elle, comme jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un, elle l'avait peut-être aimé en retour, qui sait ? Lui avait été fou d'elle, avait été calmé dans ses bras, avait pleuré avec elle, avait partagé sa folie avec celle qui l'avait écouté, celle qui lui avait tout donné, jusqu'à sa vie.

Parce qu'il lui avait pris, cette petite flamme qui brillait dans ses grands, cette petite flamme qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un de vivant, il l'avait volé. A elle, à la personne dont il croyait ne plus pouvoir se passer, il l'avait tué.

Alors, il ne pouvait pas dire s'il voulait tout recommencer, recommencer c'était ôter la vie de son petit frère, celui qui n'avait rien demandé et faire vivre celle dont il avait été fou amoureux. Donc non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Parce que c'était son passé.


	3. Solitaire

**Day 3 ! plus travaillé mais plus court que les autres j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand bien même !**

* * *

Le soleil blanc brillait de mille feux, sa douce chaleur me parcourait le corps pour me recouvrir de sa lumière et me remplir le cœur de cette douceur. Mes pieds foulaient le sol humide avec lenteur, chacun de mes pas s'enfonçait s'enfonçaient sans conviction dans la terre tendre et en soulevait à chaque levée.

Je marchais à tout hasard dans la forêt jaunie par ce début d'automne, malgré ça, la vie débordait encore de partout, si bien des animaux que des plantes qui ne tarderaient pas à mourir avec l'hiver. Je voyais de petits rongeurs courir à mes pieds pour faire leur réserve et des élans boire à un petit étang brillant sous l'astre du jour.

Et quel étang, dans une clairière, au milieu des arbres colorés formant un grand cercle tel un rituel religieux. Le soleil, en grand farceur, scintillait sur la rosée et m'aveuglait de ses rayons lumineux. Je m'approchai lentement de ce coin de paradis mais me stoppai net.

Elle était là, assise sur la berge de la rivière de cet autre pays. Avec ses yeux herbes, profond et brillants de malice, ses cheveux de Raiponce bougeant au gré du vent, sont teint délicat et ses pieds mouillés par l'eau s'écoulant. Le vent transportait les fleurs et leur parfum. Dans l'eau, s'écoulait son rire, ses humeurs, tantôt fortes, tantôt apaisantes.

Elle était là, devant moi, à ma vue, elle sourit et se mit à courir joyeusement au milieu des arbres, virevoltante avec sa robe volante au rythme du vent transportant des fleurs de cerisiers.

Elle courait, je la suivais, elle allait partout, me montrait chaque fruit comme un trésor et me dévisageait avec douceur. Sa voix aiguë et chantante m'emplissait les oreilles de centaines de phrases bienveillantes. Elle me présentait tous les monuments du monde, voyageant d'un contient à l'autre. Elle vagabondait de ses pieds nus au fil des arbres et de la vie.

Elle me racontait l'histoire du monde, ses contes et ses légendes, sans oublier ses monstres. Elle dansait avec le vent, la pluie et la neige, me présentait chaque créature de cauchemars et courait, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Elle sautait, parlait avec les elfes, les trolls et les gnomes. Elle m'entraînait, m'obligeait à courir et à profiter comme elle de ce monde si « riche ». Je riais, souriais, et admirais cette petite fée si belle, cette ange tombée du ciel.

L'eau coula sur mes pieds, je me laissai tomber lourdement, la cherchai du regard, elle m'avait laissé, au beau milieu de ma forêt désormais grise et dénuée de feuilles, tous les animaux sont morts maintenant, encore à cause de moi. La vie m'a fui et m'a laissé à ma malédiction, elle m'a laissé en solitaire, avec que moi-même pour vivre. Pour que je retourne à ma solitude.


	4. Magie

**4e jour de la semaine fait ! il est un peu moins travaillé que le dernier, et pour cause j'ai eu moins de temps, mais il est bien là, je compte bien tenir le rythme et en poster un par jour jusqu'à dimanche. J'espère que ça vous plaira et Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Quelle était sa vraie magie, à lui ? Tuer des gens ? Où toutes les autres sortes de magies qu'il connaissait ? Il pouvait en utiliser des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines, allant des plus dangereuses aux plus inoffensives. Il en avait tellement étudiées qu'elles étaient innombrables. Il les utilisait rarement, n'en n'ayant jamais besoin. Il les avait cherchées et pour certaines créées pour atteindre son objectif maintenant atteint.

Il n'y en avait qu'une seule qui revenait sans arrêt, une seule qu'il utilisait à chaque occasion, une seule qui ne voulait pas partir. Elle semait la mort autour d'elle, rasait des villages entiers sans raison. L'obligeant constamment à rester en retrait, à ne rien faire, à regarder les hommes s'entre-tuer de façons plus originales les unes que les autres, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien faire. Condamné à l'inaction, à garder chaque émotion au plus profond de lui-même sous peine de tous les tuer.

Il la détestait, cette maudite magie qui lui collait à la peau, qui l'empêchait de vivre. Malheureusement, ça ne le tuait pas, au contraire, sans quelqu'un pour mettre fin à ses jours, il restait en vie pour l'éternité. Quel joli mot « l'éternité », doux dans la bouche mais si amère dans la réalité. Vivre éternellement voulait dire voir le monde s'écrouler, se reconstruire, refaire les mêmes erreurs et recommencer et tout ça sans jamais s'arrêter.

Ils n'apprenaient pas, les humains ne voulaient rien entendre, ils refaisaient sans cesse les mêmes bêtises, les mêmes horreurs, et lui était obligé de contempler leur misère avec deux solutions : regarder et les voir souffrir le martyre de la vie ou intervenir et tous les tuer. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait choisi la première, facile, il n'avait qu'à les considérer comme des pions pour vite oublier ce que des humains enduraient. Mais Il ne pouvait plus à présent, regarder fixement la mort et la souffrance s'emparer d'eux, alors qu'ils pouvait y faire quelque chose même d'infime.

Il pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose après tout, mener une guerre, éliminer la mauvaise graine et gouverner en prenant compte des erreurs du passé. Comme un joueur, devant ses multiples parties d'échecs, bouger les pièces, les sacrifier s'il le fallait pour gagner, faire tomber les noirs et instaurer de nouvelles règles permettant de tous les sauver. Ça pouvait marcher, rendre sa magie si horrible, presque utile. Il n'était juste pas sûr d'une chose : être prêt à tuer tant de personnes pour beaucoup innocentes pour y arriver à ses fins.

Quelle était sa vraie magie à elle ? Les illusions ? Fruits des ces années où elle les avait étudié, apprises, travaillés, qui faisait partie d'elle jusqu'à en créer une inconsciemment. Était-ce ces magies noires et lumineuses qu'il lui avait apprises et qui maintenant étaient les magies fondamentales de sa guilde ? Ou bien était-ce l'autre ?

L'autre. Cette magie noire. Cette malédiction qui la suivait elle-aussi, on l'avait punie pour avoir utilisé une magie incomplète, pour avoir été téméraire et avoir sauvé son ami. Les dieux l'avaient punie parce qu'elle était aimante et prête à tout pour aider ceux à qui elle tenait. Une logique qu'elle n'avait jamais comprise, être sanctionnée pour avoir aidé.

C'était comme ça la vie ? Les humains étaient obligés d'êtres égoïstes ou ils étaient maudis. Ou bien, l'avait-on punie pour son impatience à faire mûrir sa magie avant de l'utiliser ? De quel côté étaient les dieux ? Du côté de ceux qui primaient les qualités ancestrales comme La gentillesse, la fidélité, l'honnêteté, la patience, la bienveillance et tant d'autres… mais l'altruisme n'en faisait-il pas partie ? Tant de questionnements auxquels elle ne pourrait jamais répondre.

Elle avait été comme lui, maudite. Coincée avec cette magie destructrice qui l'empêchait de vivre. Qui tuait ses amis, les passants, les animaux, même les plantes. Elle se croyait finie, damnée à vivre seule pour toujours, à regarder ses amis mourir devant ses yeux alors qu'elle resterait une adolescente de 13 ans.

Ils avaient été pareils, rapprochés par cette malédiction, les seuls pouvant se tenir l'un près de l'autre sans mourir ou le tuer. Ils voulaient se construire un avenir moins triste ensemble, braver les interdictions et les punitions des dieux, ils avaient été unis par cette magie.


	5. Distance

**Day 5 ! je reviens avec ce ficlet plutôt court et pas très bien travaillé mais je suis très fatiguée et je ne me sens pas du tout capable d'écrir** **e quelque chose de mieux, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand bien même et Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Ils étaient bien loin, séparés par cette distance immense. Lui, mage noir, tristement célèbre pour ses meurtres et ses sectes adoratrices qui se développait alors à travers le monde. Elle, orpheline et souillon à ses débuts qui devint après une jeune petite mage naïve vivant seule sur son île.

Une distance certaine, marquée par des siècles d'écart entre leurs naissances et par des magies en tous points différentes. L'une tuait, l'autre créait. Elle rêvait de guildes, d'aventures et de fées, voulait vivre sa vie qui commençait à peine, alors que lui désirait mettre fin à la sienne qui avait déjà bien trop duré à son goût.

Personne ne put jamais dire comment le destin les avait mené à se rencontrer, tout les opposait. Et pourtant, un jour, ils s'étaient vus, parlés et avaient coopéré. A partir de là, la distance qui les éloignait tant ne cessa de rapetisser, il lui avait appris ce qu'elle voulait apprendre, une magie noire.

Mais cette barrière invisible finit par se briser totalement lorsqu'elle l'utilisa, qu'elle montra au monde ce qu'il lui avait transmis, qu'elle avait montré qu'elle n'était finalement pas si différente de lui. Elle avait jeté les dés et enclenché la roue du destin qui allait les unir. Elle avait fait les frais de la même malédiction, il avait tenté de l'aider et elle l'avait rejeté sans pourtant sortir du chemin tracé jusqu'à sa fin.

Cette distance qui devenait plus petite, qui les rapprochait le plus possible. Lorsqu'il s'était revus elle avait totalement disparu, les deux tuaient et voulaient mourir, plus aucune distance ne les séparaient, ils étaient pareils et pourrait vivre l'un à côté de l'autre pour l'éternité.

Peut-être que le destin avait décidé d'être cruel, peut-être cette fin était-elle prévue depuis leur première rencontre, aucun des deux ne savait. Seulement alors qu'ils pouvait être ensemble, alors qu'ils s'unissaient dans un ultime baiser, la distance réapparut, elle tira vers elle Mavis et l'obligea à se détacher de celui qu'elle aimait, et cette distance personne ne pourrait plus jamais la faire disparaître.

Cette distance était désormais infranchissable même par lui ou elle. Une distance qui séparait leur espèce depuis des millénaires, qui découpait les humains en deux catégories bien distinctes. Les vivants et les non-vivants. Car oui, la plus grande distance de la création les éloignait désormais telle une barrière, l'un était vivant l'autre morte.


	6. Famille

**6e et avant-dernier ficlet de la Zervis Week, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et Bonne Lecture !**

 **/!\ Scan chap 436 et Fairy Tail Zero /!\**

* * *

Sa famille, sa seule famille se tenait là, devant lui. Il ne faisait plus un geste, ce petit corps restait définitivement couchée. Il pleurait, pleurait sans interruption. Immobile, son jeune frère ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, il restait, allongé dans son lit, sans faire un geste. Même son cœur s'était immobilisé, avait arrêté de battre, s'était arrêté en entraînant les autres membres. La vie avait abandonné ce corps, personne ne l'avait vu venir mais un matin, ce petit être n'était devenu plus qu'une enveloppe vide.

Le brun criait, il criait comme jamais auparavant, s'égosillait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, pleurait ce petit frère qui l'avait quitté sans prévenir, sans un au revoir. Il sentait son cœur martelé, percé par la souffrance, il en voulait au monde entier qui avait osé lui enlevé son cadet trop jeune pour partir. Il se sentait comme un déchet, inutile, trop impuissant pour ne pas avoir pu empêcher cette injustice.

De longs sanglots s'écoulaient, ses larmes s'écrasaient sur le sol avec lenteur, tous ses muscles devenaient de plus en plus lourds et un poids immense s'affalait sur ses épaules. Ses lâchèrent brusquement, et le garçon se retrouva le visage contre terre même s'il s'en fichait éperdument, il pleura plus fort et finit par se laisser entraîner dans le noir.

La blonde restait figée, devant elle, étendue dans la boue, se trouvait le corps de celle qui pendant un instant avait été son amie et peut-être même sa famille. Cette famille qu'elle avait maintenant perdue alors elle hurla, aussi fort qu'elle put, elle espérait que son amie l'entende, se réveille et reparte avec elle. Elle ferma les yeux et espéra, souhaita et pria à qui voulait bien l'entendre de la lui ramener.

Elle pressa ses paupières pour étouffer ses larmes qu'elle voulait cacher, elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle devait être forte pour rencontrer les fées et pour Zeira. Pour sa nouvelle amie, parce que quoi que les gens disent elle était son amie et jamais personne ne pourrait briser cela. Elle allait se battre, apprendre la magie et tout ce qui allait avec pour faire honneur à la fille avec laquelle elle avait grandi. Elle allait faire honneur à sa famille.

Le brun émergea quelques heures après, il se trouvait dans un lit inconnu. Il détailla la pièce où il se trouvait, elle était petite et blanche malgré les tâches sur le papier peint, une chambre d'hôpital. Le brun posa ses pieds sur le sol et sortit doucement de son lit, le contact avec le carrelage froid lui hérissa la peau. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, l'air froid du couloir lui glaça le sang et il commença à marcher.

Ses pensées défilèrent à une vitesse incroyable jusqu'à se stabiliser sur une seule. Une décision, un engagement que le brun se promit respecter. Il allait, jusqu'au péril de sa vie, trouver un moyen de faire revenir son frère, de rendre la vie à sa famille.


	7. Après la vie

**7e et dernier ficlet de cette semaine consacrée à Mavis et Zeref, j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir que moi et que vous avez apprécié mon modeste travail (souvent fait à l'arrache). Je vous laisse avec le dernier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

C'était doux, sucré, elle sentait ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle goûtait chaque parcelle de sa bouche. Elle était bien, ses muscles se relâchaient petit à petit, elle était détendue et à son aise. Ce baiser était chaud, sincère. Comme elle l'avait toujours espéré.

Une vague de froid l'envahit subitement, elle sentit tout son corps se crisper, elle essaya de bouger mais ses membres ne répondaient plus à ses ordres. Quelque chose la glaçait et remplaçait peu à peu sa douce chaleur. Sa conscience se consumait sans feu, elle s'effaçait doucement alors qu'elle voulait partir le plus vite possible.

Elle sentait le froid prendre sa place, et plus ses bras et ses jambes. Puis son ventre, son buste, son cou, puis la vague s'attaque à son visage. Son menton, sa bouche, ses cheveux, son nez, son front pour finir par dévorer ses yeux et l'instant d'après elle n'était plus.

Elle flottait, dans cette océan d'ombre. Elle ne voyait que le noir qui s'étendait devant ses yeux immobiles. Elle ne sentait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne percevait plus rien. Elle était perdue dans l'immensité de l'ombre, elle ne pouvait plus faire un geste et ne pouvait ressentir aucune chaleur, elle pariait même qu'elle-même était glacé.

Elle n'avait plus la force de tourner la tête, elle était figée, elle n'avait plus de corps, plus de forme, elle était vide de tous sentiments. Pas tout à fait, elle n'en avait qu'un, la peur. Elle suppliait que ça cesse, elle voulait enfin mourir, se reposer. Mais rien n'y faisait, la faim qui la tiraillait il y a quelques minutes ou quelques heures, elle n'en avait aucune idée, avait disparu.

Toutes ses choses étaient absentes, avant, elle avait sommeil maintenant elle voulait dormir sans en avoir besoin. Elle ne souffrait plus, par contre elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle voulait retourner à sa vie d'avant, quand elle n'avait pas conscience de sa malédiction et qu'elle courait joyeusement. Tout cela avait-il une fin ?

Elle pensa à lui, qu'elle avait laissé seul dans cette forêt et alors qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais elle articula tout de même dans sa sa tête : **" Adieu "**

Elle se réveilla dans cette forêt qu'elle avait quittée un peu plus tôt, il était parti, s'était-elle endormie ? Avait-elle rêvé ? De sa propre mort ?

Un feu démarra à sa droite, par réflexe, elle s'éloigna rapidement avant de se rendre compte qu'aucune chaleur ne l'atteignait. Elle regarda ses mains et se figea de stupeur. Son corps brillait d'une lumière vive, comme un fantôme. Alors, elle était vraiment morte ? Un petit animal s'approcha d'elle sans la voir, elle voulut partir le plus vite possible par peur de la tuer mais après plusieurs minutes, rien ne s'était produit.

Elle courut jusqu'à Magnolia et se positionna au milieu de la place, personne ne la voyait malgré la lumière qu'elle dégageait. Elle n'était plus rien. Juste une fantôme invisible errant dans la ville. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et tombèrent sur les pavés.

Elle pensa à celui qui l'avait tuée sans le vouloir. Elle désirait le voir, le consoler, lui dire que maintenant sa souffrance de meurtrière était terminée mais il ne l'entendrait plus. Elle devait continuer à vivre comme ça, dans cette vie qui n'en était plus une.


End file.
